Independant Girl
by Forfirith-TDA
Summary: OneShot. Inspired by the episode Sam 1 Z's thoughts on her argument with Sky...


This fic was inspired by the episode "Sam 1" whenever Sky says they're all freaks especially Z. The song was written by me a while ago so I own it and please don't use it without permission! If you do want it however, give me an email, in profile, and I'll get back to you. (I'll probably say yes if I get credited for it!)

This is kinda short, and random, but please have a read anyway!

* * *

Z sat alone in the rec room. It was the middle of the night and the only light came from the moon-shining in. she had her headphones in and was thinking about the conversation/argument she had with Sky the other day.

_How can he say were freaks? I mean so what, we have powers, that doesn't mean were freaks! If we all had to fit into Sky's perception of normal, that would mean that Kat and the commander aren't normal!_

_Ha, I'd love to see what the commander would do to him if he said that. And I wonder why I'm more of a 'freak' than the others? He was probably just really pissed at me. Idiot._

The insult had struck a nerve within her because it brought back a lot of bad memories for her, of all the times she was treated like a freak when she was a child. It hurt her deeply, but she tried not to show anyone, she wanted to keep the 'weak' part of herself hidden away.

_I bet he knew how much that hurt, stupid Sky._ (No I don't hate Sky, he was just such an ass in this episode that I couldn't help myself!) She shook her head trying to get rid of all the horrible images and sounds that plagued her thoughts. _I know how to cure this._

She grabbed a small silver book and a pen from the table in front of her and began to write. Whenever she felt strongly about something, the best thing she could do was to write it all down. Z isn't exactly the 'dear diary' type so she wrote all her feelings down as songs. So far, she had a pretty big collection.

She wrote out everything she wanted to then began to make the basic outline of her song. After around half an hour, her song was complete. She flicked through the songs on her mp3 player and found one that would fit her lyrics. She pulled out the headphones so the music would be louder.

She didn't notice the figure standing at the door of the rec room watching her in the darkness.

They all look at me  
Oh, they're always judging never caring  
But I don't care  
Cause they don't know who I really am  
Its not like they would even care  
But it doesn't bother me  
I'm proud to be who I am

I'll never give up  
No, my heart won't change  
I will choose my own style of life  
Because I'm strong no matter what they say  
They can't make me bend to their will  
I'm an independent girl

Don't show the red light  
The green light shows my destiny  
It's glowing all the time  
Nothing can stop me  
I'll go wherever I want to go  
Cause now I know they can't change  
The person I am inside  
I will always be myself

I'll never give up  
No, my heart won't change  
I will choose my own style of life  
Because I'm strong no matter what they say  
They can't make me bend to their will  
I'm an independent girl

It doesn't matter what they say  
What is important is that  
I don't let them change my heart  
I will always believe in myself  
I will soar high and follow my heart

I'll never give up  
No, my heart won't change  
I will choose my own style of life  
Because I'm strong no matter what they say  
They can't make me bend to their will

So I'll never give up  
No, my heart won't change  
I will choose my own style of life  
Because I'm strong no matter what they say  
They can't make me bend to their will  
Cause I'm an independent…

I'm an independent…

I'm an independent girl

I'm an independent girl

The song ended and Z had a small smile on her face, it was quickly replaced with a look of shock when she heard someone clapping. "Whose there?" she called, the figure stepped out of the shadows with a smile, "Bridge? How long have you been standing there?" Z asked blushing.

"Long enough. That argument with Sky was rough on you wasn't it?" he asked as he sat next to her. "Yeah it was. Just made me remember some nasty stuff you know?" he nodded. "Your song was beautiful, you have quite a talent there. If you decide to leave the SPD you'll always have something to fall back on."

She smiled at him, "Not that I want you to leave! I want you to stay! I like having you on the team plus you're a great friend and…" Z silenced him with a hand over his mouth, "I get it Bridge don't worry. Plus I have no intention of leaving SPD in the near future anyway."

"That's good." He said after removing her hand from his mouth, "You know Z, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you." She gave him another smile, "I know Bridge, and thanks." She yawned, "I think I'm gonna ago to bed now, I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Z." she waved and as she got the door she thought of something, "Bridge what are you doing up at this time of the morning anyway?" He gave her a grin; "I was hungry," she looked at her watch; "At 3 am?" he nodded. "I shouldn't have asked." She said as she laughed and left for her room.

* * *

If you want to interpret this as a Z/Bridge fic then go right ahead, it won't bother me! **Smiley face.**

Please tell me what you think of both the random one-shot and the song!


End file.
